equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
"''Gentelmen... it's been a pleasure. See you on the other side" ''~ZXInsanity The Gods (also known as The Legendary Trio of Warriors) '''form the main force that opposes the evil Overlord Hasbro in his pursue of regaining total control over Equestria Girls. The trio is formed by ZXInsanity, Blarghalt and JakeWhyman. Characteristics according to The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 * '''ZXInsanity (or simply ZX) - a natural born leader, bold risk-taker and (sometimes at least) a naive idealist. Due to his heroic actions, and quick decision-making, he's considered to be the main one out of the three Gods, although none of them reffer to him as such. Having numerous role-models in his life, he's grown convinced that life can only be fulfilled if it's devoted to protecting others. Ideas presented to him by Lauren Faust strucked a chord with him and pushed him forward in his battle against Overlord Hasbro to the point of almost making the said battle personal. Little is known about his life on Earth, however it can be assumed that he comes from the UK, due to his heavy British accent that is constatly being made fun off. His greatest inspirations in life are Link from the Legend of Zelda series and King Leonidas. He represents the "element" of Chivalrous Knight. His weapons are two copies of Link Mastersword. * Blarghalt - the most imposing and the most emotionally unstable out of three Gods. He's arrogant and moody. He constantly questions his decision of joining ZX's and Jake's fight with Overlord Hasbro. Due to his ego and self-imposed love for male-oriented entertainment, he doesn't know whether it's appropriate for him, to fight over something clearly intended for girls. Deeply inside, however, his love for the creations of Lauren Faust might be the strongest out of all of the Gods. During his life on Earth, he's been consistenly avoiding beauty and cuteness, which might be the reason for his unconcious desire for it. His greatest inspirations in life are Kratos and Spawn. He represents the "element" of Overpowered Edgelord. His weapons include Death Blade (sword) and Gauntlets of Fire. * JakeWhyman (or simply Jake) - the one who holds the group together and serves as a middle-ground between overly idealistic ZX and cynical, and rejective Blarghalt. Jake is a straight-man: his approach to things is always the simplest one and never influenced by emotions. He has a great sense of humor gained from watching bad movies, browsing through memes and being active in the Internet, although he knows when to tone his jokes down and to take dangerous situations seriously. It's possible that he served in army at some point in his life, althought that might be just a rumour created solely on the hunch of his passion for collecting various replicas of firearms. He has a Nicolas Cage tattoo on his right arm as a proof of his devotion to memes. His role models are Ash from Evil Dead and Duke Nukem. He represents the "element" of Wisecracking Badass. His weapons are a Machete and a Shotgun type Benelli M3S Trivia * The fact that the Gods represent various archetypes of manliness is an important element of "The Strange Case of Bradtendo64"'s lore. * Blarghalt is the only one, whose headgear does not have a pony on it. This reinforces his emotional struggle and the fact that he's still not fully accustomed to his new role. * At no point in the movie we can see any of the Gods' full faces. They are either covered by helmets, shadows, or hair. * Jake's favorite quote is: "If it bleeds, we can kill it", although he never uses it in its most suitable context. The quote itself comes from 1987's film Predator. * ZX is considered to be the most out of touch with reality, hence addition of "Insanity" to his nickname. His ideas and morals (to a certain extent) seem to be very archaic and outdated. He even reffers to his friends as "gentlemen" istead of something less formal. * Although the characters share the same nicknames as the real-life creators of the series, they have nothing to do with them. * The look of ZX is a reference to RPG games taking place in medieval times (such as Skyrim, or The Witcher 3). His outfit is combined out of different-looking armor plates and gear, none of which fits together all that well. It's the exact same situation many gamers have to deal with when deciding whether their character should look eye-pleasing but eventually take more damage during combat, or wear unfitting but more protective armor elements. * The look of Blarghalt is inspired by Hades from God of War 3. * The look of JakeWhyman is inspired by protagonists of various shooter-games, such as the DOOM Marine, Master Chief and Isaac Clarke.